


The life that your hands gave

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gentle touches, Sweet Kisses, This is what they deserve, i just love my girls sm, sfw body worshipping, soft healing content, tattoo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: In her touch, there was hope and life. Love and compassion, like she had never known before. Alleria wanted to keep the very best of it, locked away beneath the surface of her own skin.





	The life that your hands gave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> I am just here for my soft babes, and then getting all the love they deserve.

Alleria Windrunner was a warrior, a goddamn champion. War had forged the solid iron beneath her skin. It had seared the scars upon her flesh, betrayal chained torment to her soul. Yet it was a weight that she carried without pause, without faltering.

But in the time after war, when peace was all the world knew. She had found it nearly impossible to cast it aside. To continue to be that ice cold warrior, in every aspect of life was all she had known.

So to find the warmth of Alexstrasza, well, it was something else entirely. 

Something new and yet so strangely familiar, a sensation from another life. It had taken a while. Lots of work and the endless amounts of patience that the Life-Binder had to offer before the ranger found herself growing accustomed to it once more.

“Where are your thoughts wandering off to, beloved?”

Coming back to that current moment, it felt like a dream. One that wished never to wake from, for she never wanted to be parted from the warmth of her wife. To miss the feeling of those hands tracing every line and curve of her figure.

Every touch, every softness exposed to her skin. It breathed happiness into her soul, those hands gave an entirely new life to Alleria. It was a blessing that she would be forever grateful for.

“My thoughts are right here on you, my wife. For there is not a beauty in existence that can compare to yours.”

Alexstrasza laughed. “You are not even looking at me, you foolish ranger.”

“Mmm, do not need to look at you to tell you how absolutely beautiful you are.”

Alexstrasza sat propped up alongside Alleria, smiling as the ranger mewled. She hugged her pillow tighter as the Life-Binder’s hands traced across her spine, carelessly pushing down the silken sheets that had covered them so that her hands might reach more skin to touch.

Alleria smirked suddenly, looking back over her shoulder at the Queen.

“Besides, I am  _ your  _ foolish ranger. You did agree to marry me after all.”

Humming in agreement, those delicate fingertips grazed the countless scars marring her skin. Most were from war, others from those she loved most. Each one gifted with the sweetest of kisses.

“You’re so brave, so strong. I am in awe of you, my love.” Alexstrasza purred.

Her fingers traced patterns across the ranger’s muscles, dancing across her shoulder blades to paint a picture only she could see. The most beautiful garden, teeming with life and flowers of many colors. A testament to the woman laying beneath her.

That despite everything, no matter how harsh the world had been and how many scars it left to mark her. Life still flourished and thrived on her wife’s warming skin.

“I thank the Titan’s everyday for having brought you to me. I have never loved as fiercely as I love you.” Alexstrasza whispered into her skin, placing a reverent kiss upon her shoulder before slowly sliding down her body.

Alleria let out a soft laugh as she felt the Queen return to drawing her seemingly random patterns across her back. She tilted her head just enough to watch Alexstrasza from the corner of her eye.

“Now what, pray tell, would you be drawing on my back, darling? I feel it but I cannot tell.”

Another kiss, this time pressed right against her hip before Alexstrasza drawled out. “A garden, one made of the most beautiful flowers. So bright and vibrant. So full of life.”

“Now why on Azeroth, would you be tracing a bunch of flowers on my back?” Alleria teased, laying her head back down upon the pillow. Far too relaxed to keep her head craned like so simply just to watch.

Alexstrasza said nothing for a time. Her lips simply following an invisible trail back up the length of the ranger’s spine, breathing warmth against her skin.

She nipped playfully at Alleria’s shoulder. “It reminds me of you, despite everything, despite having wilted and gone cold for a time. You grew back, more colorful than before and so full of life.”

The Life-Binder leaned up to kiss the back of her head, smiling. “Plus you smell just like spring flowers and are just as beautiful, my love.”

As the Queen continued to trace down her back, Alleria tried to envision what her wife saw when her fingers came up to draw the shapes of her muscles. To see that beautiful teeming garden with her own eyes, because she had an idea and wanted to commit as much to detail as she could to memory.

* * *

The next night, when Alleria strolled back into their shared quarters. She immediately sought out Alexstrasza and her warmth to chase away the bitter sting of Northrend’s cold. Her hands held tight onto the Queen’s waist, pressing herself forward into the touch.

“There you are, my little ranger. You were gone for awhile and I had not heard from you, you know how I worry.”

Alleria nodded against her back, smiling. “I know, and I apologize for not letting you know. But I have a surprise to show you.”

Alexstrasza turned in her hold, brushing a hand back through her sunlight colored hair. “Do you now? And what might that surprise be?”

“Mm, you shall just have to wait. Come here, I missed you and it is too blasted cold out there.”

Knowing just exactly what it was her wife sought, Alexstrasza tilted Alleria’s head up with a single finger. Capturing her lips in the warmest of kisses to chase away the miserable cold. Neither of them however, could stop from smiling into each other. Their kiss broke and both began to laugh.

“You silly drago- Hey! Put me down!”

The Life-Binder swept the ranger off of her feet, quite literally, and succeeded in cutting her off mid sentence. Their laughter only grew even as Alexstrasza deposited her wife upon their grand bed, slowly crawling up the mattress to lay alongside her.

“I believe you had a surprise for me, my heart.” She purred into the ranger’s ear.

Grinning, Alleria reached for the buttons of her shirt. Slowly undoing each one and watching the glow in her wife’s eyes brighten. A hand came up to rest upon her hip, lips finding purchase against the back of her neck as she reached the final few buttons.

“Alleria, as much as I adore your beauty. I must ask, how is it a surprise? I could lay here for hours appreciating it all over again.”

Those lips fell to graze the column of her throat but Alleria clicked her tongue, easing the Queen back from her body.

“It is not my body that is your surprise, it is what is  _ on  _ my body that is.”

As she spoke, the final button came loose and she eased the shirt from her body. Tossing it aside without a care as she exposed her back to Alexstrasza’s gaze. It was then, in that moment, that she held her breath. Truth be told, she was not certain it was a surprise that the Queen would enjoy.

Her reaction, thankfully, told a much different story. It started with a soft gasp, then her fingers came up to draw the shapes she had once before traced on Alleria’s skin. But the skin was changed now, beautifully so. Colorful ink had traveled the very same path that her Queen’s fingers had many times before.

It was a tattoo. Comprised of many colorful flowers, all bright and flourishing. No scars in sight, no grim reminders. This art, marked and imprinted upon her skin was a beauty. Like her body had been missing it for so long.

“How? How did you manage this, my love?”

Alleria smiled, blushing as she felt Alexstrasza tracing the edges of the tattoo with her fingers. “You always drew the same pattern on my back, over and over. I wanted to keep it with me, wherever I went.”

“And this is why you were away for so long today?”

The ranger nodded and nearly gasped as lips pressed to her shoulder. Continuing a slow path across her skin. The Life-binder gave extra caution not to graze the freshly inked skin as she continued to drown her wife in love. Her hands tugged Alleria closer, bringing her into a gentle embrace.

“I am never going to tire of staring at it, or tracing my fingers against it.”

Grinning, Alleria teased. “Just as intended. It always feels divine whenever you do such things to me, my heart.”

As Alexstrasza slipped an arm beneath her, and Alleria leaned down to press a reverent kiss to her knuckles. How she hugged her wife closer and melted every so sweetly into her, like there was nowhere else on Azeroth where she would be more safe and more loved than she was in the here and now.

“But it was entirely something you inspired, you told me how I reminded you of the flowers. How despite everything, here I have persisted. It was inspiring, your touch was inspiring. I never want to be without that, you are the love of my life, Alexstrasza.”

Alexstrasza could only grin. Heart ached with adoration. “And you are mine, Alleria Windrunner. Always and forever.”

Turning her head to look back over her shoulder, Alleria kissed the Life-binder with as much love and warmth as she could muster. Feeling how her hands gripped tighter and tighter to her, desperate to keep her close.

Their lips parted. Alexstrasza pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, murmuring against her. “It is beautiful, even more so than I envisioned it to be. This is the most amazing gift, my darling. I am not going to be able to get my hands off of it now.”

“Then don’t, my wife. I am all yours.”

As their bodies entwined, their hearts beat so full of love. The ink upon her back was both a reminder and a promise. To never give up and to never face the darkness alone, and a promise from the Queen to her Ranger… _ I will never leave you. I will never forsake you. _

Her gentle tracing touches were now engraved upon Alleria’s back, to take the shape of an image so breathtaking. It truly was the most amazing gift. All of Alexstrasza’s love and care flourished with color and life.

Life that her hands have given the roots from which to grow, and with time - to heal all scars.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PERHAPS I CRIEDDDD, thank everyone for reading!!
> 
> Special thanks to Julia for always supporting me in this rarepair, SHES so good!!!


End file.
